


Reddie Poems

by innersanctuaries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: reddie poem dump
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Reddie Poems

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me dumping reddie poetry I write when I'm sad about my gays. January embers who? Never heard of her

he’s a lovestruck child, a love-drunk adult,

a stupid mess of curly unbrushed hair

blushing mess of emotion and tumult

blushing mess, more in love than he could bear

he’s an anxious child, fidgeting adult,

a rigid image of a perfect man

must be sick, all the doctors he consults

must be sick, told so before life began

the demon scrawled slurs into his sad soul

the stupid mess of hair screamed, cried for Eds

a broken thing, for now there was a hole

in the chest of his love, the sick man dead

he’s a lovestruck child, a too-drunk adult

sobbing mess of emotion and tumult

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
